


Sketch

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [27]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Futaba knew Yusuke was very passionate about his art, but it was still a surprise to see him fall into a pond for it.(Prompt #30: “Why did you think that was a good idea?”)
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Sketch

Everytime Futaba thought it was impossible for Yusuke to seem weirder than he already did, she would be surprised by him doing just that.

And this time, it was something she hadn't even thought he would be dumb enough to do. She had seen the whole thing. He was just sketching at a bridge over a pond, then for some reason started leaning forward until he fell into the water, his sketchbook and bag being left behind on the bridge.

She sighed. She didn't know _how_ he would let that happen, but she couldn't just watch as he swimmed out of the pond all drenched, taking his shoes off to get the water out of them.

She rushed towards him, not even giving him time to speak when he turned around to look at her. "What the heck was that, Inari!?"

"Oh? Hello, Futaba." He smiled at her, as if the situation was completely normal. "I seem to have gotten a little carried away while trying to sketch some fishes in the pond."

“Why did you think that was a good idea?”

"I was trying to catch as many details as I could. They were simply too beautiful." He chuckled. "Just let me get my sketchbook back and I'll show you what I've made."

"Inari, you're drenched! You're just gonna get the pages all wet if you touch it."

"Oh, you're right…" He looked at himself, as if he had only realised that now.

Futaba sighed, pulling out a towel from her bag. (She had brought along just in case. She was still unsure of what could happen to her outside.) "Here, use this for now while I grab your stuff." She threw the towel at him before rushing towards the bridge.

Fortunately, it didn't seem like any of his stuff was missing. She just put his sketchbook and pencil case back into the bag before carrying it back with her.

"Here." She handed it to him as he gave her the towel back.

"Thanks, Futaba." He meant to walk away, but Futaba held his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I was gonna finish my sketch. I'm about halfway done."

"You can't just stay outside all drenched like that! You're gonna catch a cold! The fish aren't gonna suddenly disappear tomorrow!"

"You're not wrong… But…"

She sighed. "Look, Yusuke, I get it that you really like doing art. But you gotta look after yourself as well."

He was silent for a moment, then chuckled and smiled at her. "You're right. Thanks for worrying about me, Futaba. I'm quite touched." He pet her head gently, making her cheeks warm up. "I'll go back home as soon as possible."

"W-well-! I _am_ worried about you but-! D-don't take it the wrong way!"

"The wrong way? What does that even mean?"

Her face heat up even more. Of course he wouldn't know what she was talking about. Yusuke was as dense as a brick, after all. "N-nothing! Just go back home, okay? I'll kill you if you catch a cold."

"Sure. I'll see you later." He smiled and waved at her before turning around.

"Bye!" She waved back at him before heading back home herself.

But then she sighed. How was Yusuke even alive? She really doubted he would survive one second without her or any of the Phantom Thieves to look after him.

She was surprised by a message from Yusuke once she had gotten back home.

He had already arrived back to his dorm himself, and took a shower not much later. However, he also told her he wanted to thank her somehow for what she had done.

Even when she had responded to tell him it wasn't that big of a deal, he still insisted he was grateful to know that she cared about him.

The next message he sent her was a picture of his sketchbook. But she had not expected it to be a sketch of _her_.

Her cheeks heat up again once she saw it. It looked so… Beautiful. Energetic, even. Was that how he saw her?

He said he would usually prefer to sketch the model in person, but just some pictures of her had been enough to fuel his inspiration for the time being. However, he still wished to draw her in person one day.

Futaba just said she would think about it. But the truth was she didn't know what to say. She never thought she would be able to inspire someone.

Although she wouldn't actually mind seeing what Yusuke could make if he ever drew her in person…


End file.
